D.A.M.N. Radio
The Dameshek Amalgamated Messageboard Network (aka D.A.M.N. Radio) is a group of "fake radio" BlogTalk shows hosted by several members of the Dameshek.com message board. The network name was created not only because the various hosts post regularly on the Dameshek message board, but all of the hosts were inspired by Dave Dameshek to create their own show. A Blogspot page featuring a chat room was created and is maintained by Craig Dodge known as socnorb777 on the Dameshek message board. In all, there are nine shows associated with D.A.M.N. Radio which broadcast on various days throughout the week. =The LCS Hockey Radio Show= The LCS Hockey Radio Show is generally regarded as the godfather show of D.A.M.N. Radio. Hosted by Mike Dell and Jerry "Larry" Fairish, the LCS show regularly features The Ed, National Hockey League talk, conspiracy theories, television talk, movie trivia battles and other assorted shenanigans and monkeyshine. The very first show was broadcast July 15, 2007. The LCS Show is a two-hour show broadcast weekly, Wednesday at 9:00 PM EST, 6:00 PM PST. =The Ed Show= The Ed Show is an hour long show hosted by Ed Miller, better known to his friends and adoring fans as The Ed along with LCS Show Host Mike Dell, whom The Ed always refers to as #19 (number one-nine.) The Ed Show is broadcast through the LCS Hockey Radio Show's BlogTalk account. You never know what will happen on The Ed Show which is one of the appeals along with The Ed's unique thoughts and sense of humor. The first episode was broadcast on November 20, 2008 and since then The Ed has yet to miss a scheduled show, though he has had to shorten a few shows. You can listen to The Ed Show Thursday nights at 10:00 PM EST, 7:00 PM PST. =Elevation Radio= Elevation Radio's host John Kline brings you the latest news and interviews in MMA, Pro Wrestling, NFL, NBA and more! Former guests include such luminaries as Bret "The Hitman" Hart, Frank Shamrock, Vince Papale, Dan Severn, J.J. Dillon and Cullen Jones! Elevation Radio debuted January 14, 2009 and went on a hiatus after March of 2010. Elevation Radio returned in March of 2011, joining the Fake Radio Network. =The Barnstable Broadcast= The Barnstable Broadcast is a University of Massachusetts-centric show hosted by UMass Dameshek and UMass Bill. The show features a wide-range of sports talk from the NBA, to the NHL, to MLB, to the NFL as well as college sports. The Barnstable Broadcast debuted on February 10, 2009 and is a regular Tuesday night affair at 9:00 PM EST, 6:00 PM PST. =The No Name Show= The No Name Show was a broadcast hosted by Dameshek forum member, Bonaduce Sux. The No Name Show premiered August 24, 2008 and ended March 15, 2010. Thow show featured a wide variety of subjects ranging from sports, to movies to video games to waterfalls. In January of 2011, The No Name Show returned, joining forces with Vertically Striped Radio to form the Fake Radio Network. =Vertically Striped Radio= Vertically Striped Radio is a show hosted by Craig Dodge, known as socnorb777 on the Dameshek message boards. The title of the show is based on the old Denver Broncos vertically striped socks as well as Dodge's blog. Vertically Striped Radio is a weekly show broadcast Saturday afternoons 5:30 PM EST, 2:30 PM PST. Dodge is regularly joined by fellow Dameshek forum members FaceVentura and The Whale as well as The Ed. The show is Denver sports-centric but ranges over a variety of different topics in sports and news in general as well. The show debuted May 23, 2009. In January 2011, VSR joined forces with The No Name Show to create the Fake Radio Network. =The Southeast Sportsbeat= Host Trace Smith welcomes esteemed athletes (and less esteemed pals) into the Smith Center to rap about a variety of sports topics. While national issues are broached, the aptly named show devotes the lion's share of its attention to those issues most pertinent and pressing in the southeast. Listen in for lighthearted yet in-depth conversations about college pigskin and hoops, the NFL, NBA, NHL, MLB, PGA Tour, and other timely topics in the glorious world of sport! The Southeast Sportsbeat debuted on September 9, 2009. =The Major Minority Report= Hosted by LaMont Brown and Andrew Tobey, the [http://www.blogtalkradio.com/major-minority-report The Major Minority Report] debuted February 8, 2010. The Major Minority Report touches on a wide variety of topics ranging from yet to be released movies to conspiracy theories to parenting advice. The Major Minority Report aired weekly, Monday nights at 9:00 PM EST, 6:00 PM PST until the latter portion of 2010. Unfortunately, episodes of MMR have been infrequent since that time. =Slammed!= Slammed! is an inebriated broadcast done by several members of the Dameshek.com forum. The show is hosted by a sober Andrew Tobey from the Major Minority Report. Joining Tobey are three other Dameshek.com forum members who are under the influence, face ventura, Jerry (Larry) Fairish of LCS Hockey Radio fame and Amiezin. It has yet to be determined if this will be a weekly show, but the first episode aired March 17, 2010 at 10:30PM EST, 7:00 PM PST. =The Do A Show Show= The Do A Show Show is a random nonsense show featuring a number of different members of the Dameshek.com message board. The show has no set date or time when it airs. The only time you can find out is if you visit the D.A.M.N. chat room. Category:Shekipedia Dictionary